headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Julie/Walking Dead
| aliases = Julie | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = Recurring character | race = Human Zombie | gender = Female | base of operations = Georgia | associations = | known relatives = Tyreese Father, deceased. Chris Lover, deceased. | status = Deceased | born = | died = | 1st appearance = The Walking Dead #7 | final appearance = The Walking Dead #15 | actor = }} Julie, surname unknown, is a fictional zombie holocaust survivor and a recurring character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' ongoing comic book series published by Image Comics. She first appeared in ''The Walking Dead'' #7 in April, 2004. Biography Julie was a young African American woman who lived in Georgia around the early 2000s. She was the daughter of Tyreese and the lover of a Caucasian man named Chris. Julie was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse and became a part of Rick Grimes' camp. Julie and Chris met Rick and his group in the rural countryside some distance outside of Atlanta. They stayed at the Greene farm for a time, then relocated to an abandoned prison. During this time, Julie worked as a babysitter to Carl Grimes and Sophia. Julie and Chris agreed to a suicide pact at the prison, in which they would each fire a fatal gunshot at the other. Chris held up his side of the arrangement and shot Julie, but Julie never had the chance to fire back. The bullet struck her in the chest, killing her instantly. When the others heard the gunshot, they came rushing into the cell to find Julie's bloody body. Tyreese cradled her in outraged grief, just as she reanimated. Walking Dead 14 Chris fired a second shot that put her down for good. Walking Dead 15 Notes & Trivia * The character of Julie was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Charlie Adlard. * Julie (Walking Dead) redirects to this page. * Julie is unique to the continuity ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics. She has no counterpart in ''The Walking Dead'' television series on AMC. * Julie is the first character in the series to turn into a zombie without having first been bitten by another zombie. This established the rule that any person who dies, regardless of method, will ultimately reanimate. * Julie made ten appearances in ''The Walking Dead'' comic series (including the "Tyreese" one-shot special); 8 as a living person, and 1 as a zombie. In three of her appearances she had no dialogue. * It was Robert Kirkman's original intent to have Julie shoot Chris, not the other way around, and have Julie remain with the group for a bit longer. Walking Dead 17 See also External Links * Appearances * Walking Dead 7 * Walking Dead 8 * Walking Dead 9 * Walking Dead 10 * Walking Dead 11 * Walking Dead 12 * Walking Dead 13 * Walking Dead 14 * Walking Dead 15 * Walking Dead: Tyreese Special References